Lost and Found
の |Rōmaji title = Nyoi-Bō no Himitsu |Literal title = The Secret of the Nyoi-Bō |Series = DB |Number = 123 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = The Fist of Son Goku *The Niyoi-bo's Secret |Airdate = August 17, 1988 |English Airdate = October 7, 2003 |Previous = Final Showdown |Next = Temple Above the Clouds }} の |Nyoi-Bō no Himitsu|lit. "The Secret of the Nyoi-Bō"}} is the first episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred twenty-third episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 17, 1988. Its original American airdate was October 7, 2003. Summary Tien Shinhan retrieves Goku's Power Pole as Bulma, Yamcha and Launch scan the place. Yajirobe takes Goku back to Korin Tower. News of King Piccolo's defeat spreads with much celebration. Even though the Eternal Dragon is dead, Bulma procured all the stones anyway. An old lady spots King Piccolo's egg and she and her husband bring it to their house. Piccolo Jr. is about to hatch. Korin is shocked to hear that the Eternal Dragon is dead, and reveals that those killed by King Piccolo and his sons do not go to the afterlife, instead spending eternity suffering in a state of limbo, never resting in peace. If the victims of King Piccolo and his sons are not revived by the Dragon Balls, they would be lost for all time. Korin knows the creator of the Dragon Balls is Kami. To get to him Goku must use the Power Pole. Goku returns to the scene to search for the Power Pole. While there he meets King Furry and a news crew. Fortuneteller Baba tells Goku the Power Pole is at Kame House. She does so for free, since Goku did just save the world. Goku gets the Power Pole, which Launch was accidentally using as a broom, and flies back to Korin Tower. Meanwhile, the young Piccolo Junior burns the couple's house as they watch in shock and he vows for revenge against Goku. Major Events *Goku is healed up by a Senzu Bean at Korin Tower. *Goku searches for the Power Pole, which he needs to reach Kami. Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *Sacred Land of Korin **Korin Tower *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace Objects *Power Pole *Gun *Hovercar *Airplane *Flying Nimbus *Crystal Ball Differences from the Manga *The reaction to Earth having been saved from King Piccolo's rule is extended upon in the anime with reactions that involve Suno and Android 8 as well as Chi-Chi and Ox-King. *The scene with everyone at Kame House is exclusive to the anime. *The scene with the elderly couple finding Piccolo just as he hatches out of his egg is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, when Goku returns to the area where Central City once stood, there is nobody there. In the anime, King Furry and a swarm of reporters are there instead asking questions. *In the anime, Launch turned the Power Pole into a broom, where as in the manga, it's just rested up against the wall as normal. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Piccolo Jr. He hatches in this episode. When Piccolo Jr. is born he is naked but later when we see him he has clothes with the demon symbol. *Piccolo's egg found by an elderly couple is a parody of the Japanese fable , the boy born from a peach. In the story, Momotaro is born from a large peach which floats down a river and is found by an elderly couple who have no children. Piccolo's egg is found in an identical manner. *As Goku heads off to Kame House to retrieve his Power Pole, he is (briefly) shown wielding it while on his Flying Nimbus, despite the fact that he has not retrieved it yet. *This is the last episode in the FUNimation dub where Laura Bailey regularly voices Chi-Chi. In the remainder of the episodes, she is replaced by Cynthia Cranz. **This is also the last episode in the Blue Water dub where Katie Rowan regularly voices Chi-Chi. In the remainder of the episodes, she is replaced by Carol-Anne Day. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 123 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 123 (BD) pt-br:O segredo do Bastão Mágico fr:Dragon Ball épisode 123 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball